The present invention relates to spectacles in general, and more particularly to prescription eyeglasses or sunglasses to which various components are connected by threaded connecting members.
There are already known various constructions of spectacles in which certain components, such as the nose piece or the temple pieces, more particularly the hinge components of the latter, are affixed to the eyeglass element to constitute the spectacles therewith. In many instances, screws, nuts or similar threaded members are being used for affixing the components to the eyeglass elements. When this approach to the affixation of the components to the eyeglass elements is resorted to, the part of the connecting element which is located at the inside of the eyeglass element as considered in the position of use of the spectacles extends a certain distance beyond the surface of the eyeglass element which faces the eyes of the user when in use, thus presenting the danger that, in the event that the spectacles are subjected to impact or pressure forces directed toward the face of the user, this projecting portion of the connecting element may cause damage either to the skin or even to the eye of the user. This, of course, is very disadvantageous and hazardous.
It is also known to provide frames of prescription eyeglasses or sunglasses with various ornamental features which may extend into juxtaposition with the eyeglass elements and partially cover the same. However, the possibilities of resorting to this approach are very limited indeed and, in any event, because of the fact that structural strength is a very important factor in designing these ornamental extensions of the frame, they tend to be quite bulky which substantially detracts from their aesthetic appeal.